Path to Destiny
by Charlysnape
Summary: Set after the war. I quite like the idea of forced Toku marriage but with a twist! Please read the first part of chapter one for the proper summary and what not. Not enough space here : . R&R please. Rated T for now but may change to M very soon D:
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys so I've been trying to gather my bearings together and at the minute, I'm absolutely obsessed with Harry Potter and Avatar so I have an other story on the go right now, but I won't be distracted in updating any. I promise to have regular instalments :)_

_So lately I've been reading a fair few fics about Toph and Zuko being forced into marriage and I quite liked the idea so I thought I'd give it a shot._

_I do have a nice twist up my sleeve though so it isn't boring or repetitive._

_Reviews are always welcome and if you write Harry Potter or Avatar stories, please, leave me the name and I'm always willing to have a read and review. I do love fanfiction :)._

_On a final note... Avatar: The Legend of Korra next year! YES!_

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE

* * *

**

The sun was setting, casting an orange fiery glow over the Fire Nation palace. Inside, in a large ornate room, sat the Fire Lord. He stared down at a piece of parchment still trying to absorb the words and come to a decision. He stared at the broken green wax embossed with the Earth Kingdom symbol. He sighed once more and looked up as a quiet tap on the door announced a guest.

"Come in" He said.

The large scarlet and golden door creaked open as a round, friendly-faced aged man entered.

"My nephew, I have come to see how you are feeling." He said.

"Oh, uncle Iroh, I'm fine" Zuko sighed.

Iroh sat down on the plush bed beside his nephew.

"You seem rather down. Are you still thinking of Mai?" He asked kindly.

Zuko shrugged. "I guess. I can't believe she turned down my proposal."

Iroh made a noise in his throat. "Bah! She was never good for you anyway, you would be better suited to someone with fire inside of them."

"You mean a fire bender?" Zuko asked raising an eyebrow.

"No my nephew, I mean life. Mai was always like ashes, I'm not even sure if I ever saw her smile" Iroh said, putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder and rubbing soothing circles.

"I never thought she'd throw away 3 years like that" Zuko said, his eyes slipping back to the parchment.

"Maybe… Maybe you should take up the Earth King's offer" Iroh suggested, gently pulling at his beard whilst pondering.

"No way Uncle." Zuko said, screwing up the parchment and throwing it behind him on the bed.

"Why ever not?" Iroh said, standing up.

"You've met King Kuei, he's crazy. I wouldn't be surprised if he sent his stupid pet bear to marry me." Zuko said.

Iroh chuckled. "I am sure Bosco would make a lovely bride." Zuko glared at him.

"You know you must marry soon, or I fear that the Fire Sages will question your right to rule." Iroh said sadly. "So perhaps marrying an Earth Kingdom girl is not such a bad idea. Besides, she might be just the perfect girl for you."

"I don't exactly like the idea of some poor girl being taken from her home to marry a stranger… but I really don't like the idea of Azula being Fire Lord" Zuko said, frowning, thinking of his sister chained up in one of the secure cells at the Boiling Rock.

"Then it is settled?" Iroh asked, grinning.

"I guess I don't have a choice" Zuko sighed, turning around to pick up the crumpled up letter. He took it over to the ornate mahogany desk and pulled up a spare piece of parchment. He wrote a reply and rolled the paper into a scroll, melting wax to seal it shut. Finally, Zuko picked up a stamp and embossed the Fire Emblem in the wax and passed it to his uncle.

"I shall send this by messenger hawk right now!" He said excitedly. "Get some sleep my nephew!"

Iroh patted Zuko on the shoulder once more and exited, leaving Zuko to his thoughts as he pulled off his satin robe and climbed into the large bed.

_I guess I could get lucky,_ Zuko thought. _But then again, I've never been lucky._

He sighed and rolled over, waiting for sleep to embrace him.

* * *

Toph rolled over in bed, wondering what time it was. Outside she could hear a carriage and men talking. One sounded like her father. The air felt warm as she kicked off the blankets and sat up. As she touched her feet to the floor she could feel the footsteps of her mother approaching the door. "Come in" she said before Poppy could knock. The large beige door was pushed open as Toph's mother stepped in.

"Good morning dear" she said, walking to sit beside her blind daughter. "I need to talk to you."

"Before you say anything mom, you remember my terms for coming back here. Don't tell me what to do or treat me like a baby" Toph grumbled, stretching out her arms and yawning.

"Darling please, listen to me, it's serious." Poppy said.

"What is it?"

"Well… The Earth King is looking for a way to strengthen the ties between the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. He's taking advantage of the Fire Lords needs for a Fire Lady and is offering a Noble women for marriage."

"What?… You have to marry Zuko!" Toph shouted. "You're old enough to be his mom!"

"Toph please, listen!" Poppy said, standing up. "The summons isn't for me, it's for you."

"W-what!" Toph bellowed, stamping her feet into the ornate stone floor. "I hope you don't mean me! I'M NOT MARRYING ZUKO!"

"Darling calm down! You should be honoured!" Poppy said, placing her warm hands on Toph's shoulders.

"Calm down? You're suggesting that I marry one of my friends!"

"Toph… it's not a suggestion… it's an order by King Kuei himself. Ever since he and Bosco returned from travelling, he's always feared being over thrown again by the Fire Lord. He needs a tie, and he's chosen you. To deny him would be treason."

"Zuko wouldn't do that!" Toph argued, throwing her mothers arms away from her. "Dad won't stand for this."

"Honey… He's already packing. He thinks it's wonderful you'll be Fire Lady." Poppy said. "Think about it Toph, you'll be bestowed with everything you've always deserved and the love of a man"

"I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" Toph bellowed. "YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE ZUKO IS IN LOVE WITH ME AND THAT HE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT WILL LOVE ME!"

"You know I didn't mean that." Poppy gasped, falling back onto the bed. "But this is your destiny Toph. If you do not obey, then I fear King Kuei will have us arrested by the Dai Li. He has become more rash since his return."

"Why can't he send some pretty little flower from the upper ring of Ba Sing Se who has perfect vision." Toph grumbled.

"Because he needs someone genuine and noble. Since you're victory along side the avatar, you have given the Bei Fong name even more credit than before."

"yay…" Toph said sarcastically.

Poppy stood up once more and placed a hand on her daughter's cheek. "I really am sorry, Toph."

"There's really no way out of it?" Toph said, her unseeing eyes on the floor.

"No" Poppy squeaked, holding back tears.

Toph sighed in defeat. "Well… I guess Mrs Sparky is just a title. At least I'll have some freedom" She said, walking over to the chair where he robes were draped.

"Yeah… that's all it is… just a title." Poppy whispered to herself, unable to tell her daughter otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! Just want to take a quick second to thank for the reviews and mass amounts of story update alerts in just the space of a day. The next chapter will be quite exciting for you TOKU lovers who love a little bit of drama, so look out for the next chapter tonight._

_Also, I know this chapter is a little short, it's only cause I needed to get a certain part of the story before the next chapter._

Enjoy :D

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

It was evening as the moonlight danced along the waters along side the paper lanterns. Zuko was bored of welcoming guests to the palace for the wedding that would take place in a matter of days and was sitting by the fountain in which a few years previously, he had fought Azula by. He sighed, wishing for a way out. The air was quiet but Zuko turned rapidly at the sound of footfalls.

"There's our favourite Fire Lord!" Called a familiar voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Zuko said, standing up, unable to believe his ears.

"Do you really think we'd miss your wedding?" Came another voice, which Zuko recognised had matured over the years of distance.

"Sokka? Katara?" Zuko said.

"That's right buddy!" Sokka said, walking out into the light of the lanterns along side a girl with short brown hair and kind eyes, it was Suki. Behind them immerged the second couple.

"I never thought I'd see the day Zuko" Avatar Aang said, his matured face still sporting his impish grin.

"I can't believe it" Katara smiled, her face still as motherly as ever.

"When did you guys get here?" Zuko said, unable to keep a smile from his face.

"We just arrived, a few of your maids are taking Appa as we speak" Aang said.

"Is Toph here?" Zuko asked expectantly.

"No, we didn't have time to stop by her house in the Earth Kingdom, we figured that she'd be making her own way there." Sokka said. "So, who's the lucky lady?"

"That's the thing…" Zuko said sheepishly. "I don't know, it's kind of an arranged marriage."

"What? Why?" Suki gasped.

"It's kind of a necessity for the Fire Lord to have a… lady. All spirit tradition and all that. That's how my grandfather Azulon found my grandmother." Zuko said.

"So you have no idea who you have to spend the rest of you're life with?" Sokka said, holding back laughter. Suki frowned and elbowed him hard in the side.

"I think it's sweet." Katara said.

"Thanks" Zuko said unenthusiastically. "Well I should probably go inside and see my uncle"

"Care to show us to some rooms?" Sokka said.

"Come with me back into the palace, I'll ask a maid to show you your rooms." Zuko said. Sokka and Suki began to walk back up the castle as Sokka and Aang launched into a conversation on what they think the bride will be like. Zuko stared down into the water of the fountain, looking at his scarred reflection. He pitied who would have to be his wife and see the scar every morning. Zuko jumped as he was brought out of his reverie by a soft hand on his shoulder.

"I'm really glad you found your way" Katara said softly in his ear. Zuko looked at her and smiled as they both turned on the spot and followed Sokka, Aang and Suki.

* * *

Zuko stared at his appearance in the long mirror. His hair was tied up with the signet Fire Diadem placed in the top. He fingered at the golden collar of his robes and sighed. The door creaked open behind him as Iroh stepped in.

"What a lovely day to marry" He said cheerfully, embracing his nephew. He stepped back and looked into Zuko's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Iroh asked, appraising Zuko.

"Just a little nervous that's all. I'm also just… thinking about things." Zuko said glumly, his eyes slipping to a painting of his family that sat on his desk. Iroh picked up the painting.

"You are thinking of Ursa?" Iroh asked.

"And father… and Azula. I wonder what today would be like with them here"

"Probably a disaster" Iroh chuckled. "But I have come to ask you, although it is tradition to not see the bride before the wedding, would you like to meet her."

"What? I can…?" Zuko asked nervously.

"I have a feeling you are either going to be very shocked or very relieved" Iroh winked.

Zuko's stomach churned uneasily. "Okay. I'll meet her."

* * *

"You look beautiful darling." Poppy said.

"I don't care how I look." Toph growled.

"All that's missing is a freshly picked lotus flower. I did see some growing outside. I think I'll just go and get some" Poppy said. "I won't be long Toph"

"Yeah. Don't come back." Toph whispered under her breath. Toph waited until she heard the closing of the door before jumping down off the pedestal and kicking off the shoes her mother had practically forced onto her feet. With her hands, she gently brushed the material, feeling the rich silk beneath her fingertips. Toph may have been blind, but she knew she was wearing a very beautiful dress. Every time a maid had entered to bring her mother something, they'd all gasped at how pretty she looked. Toph sighed and walked across to the dressing table. She pushed her long silky black hair behind her back and sat down on the ornate stool, leaning her chin on the palm of her hand.

Toph jumped when she heard a soft tap on the door.

"Come in" She shouted.

The door creaked open as Zuko popped his head in.

"Hi uh… I know it's not customary to see the bride before the wedding but…" he stammered as Toph stood up and faced him. Zuko frowned a little at her familiarity. He walked forwards until he was only two feet away.

"I thought it would be easier for you… after coming so far to an unfamiliar place" He stuttered once more before stopping. His breath caught in his chest as he saw how truly beautiful this girl was that stood before him in pale green robes with peach trimmings. Her hair hung down her waist and her eyes were on his. Zuko found himself unable to stare at the translucent paleness of her pupils and iris'. He would have recognised those eyes anywhere.

"Toph?" he said. "Is that you?"

"Caught me" she sighed.

"I'm so sorry." Zuko said. "My uncle told me to come into this room."

"What for?" Toph asked slightly amused as his pulse raced.

"He said that the… bride… would be in here" He said.

"Surprise surprise." Toph said awkwardly.

"Huh?" Zuko said.

"I'm your bride." She said.

Zuko stared as her unseeing eyes looked at the floor. Zuko felt a rush of old feeling flow back to him from three years ago. He remembered how Toph had been kind to him, treated him like a very close friend before any of the Avatar's gang. He had always thought her pretty and full of life, and now here she stood in front of him, more beautiful that he could comprehend.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the tragic lateness D:

**

* * *

****CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

Zuko walked swiftly down the hall, lowering his head at every maid who bustled past carrying flowers and trays. At the end of the hall stood a young woman named Ming, she had been a good friend of Uncle Iroh during his time in prison and had given up her job there to work for the security in the palace.

"Ming, have you seen my uncle?" Zuko said as he approached her. At the sound of his voice, she turned and bowed, he long brunette pony tail swinging over her face as she lifted her head back up. "Is everything okay my lord?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just need to find my uncle." He said.

"Last I saw him he was down in the grand hall offering out tea." She replied.

"Thanks Ming." He said, bustling off down some red carpeted steps.

Zuko hurried along the halls. His head was clouded with the greeting between him and Toph. He had choked up and almost ran from the room, swiftly saying goodbye.

Finally he reached the open doors of the grand hall. There were tables and tables of food and drinks. The hall was filled with people adorned in their dress robes. In the far corner, Zuko could see his uncle stood with a tray next to an elderly woman, talking animatedly. He bustled over and tapped him on the shoulder, slightly out of breath.

"Uncle, may I have a few words with you?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Fire Lord Zuko, excuse me" Said the elderly woman, she bowed and drifted off to talk to a young man donned in Earth Kingdom attire and a little beard.

"What a joyous day for a wedding!" Iroh chortled, setting down the tray of tea on the nearest table. "Have you met your bride yet my nephew?"

"Uncle! It's Toph!" Zuko said. "What am I supposed to do?"

Iroh frowned, "What on earth do you mean… uh, no pun intended." He laughed.

"It's Toph… she's… she's just a kid."

"Zuko, when was the last time you saw her?" Iroh said, leading him to lean against the wall beside the table.

"About three years ago, on the day of my coronation." Zuko mumbled.

"And I think we can both agree she grew into a fine woman in such a short time." Iroh said. "You were always fond of her. She was the one you talked about most." He winked.

"She didn't seem too pleased about having to marry me, did she have a choice or was it forced?" Zuko asked.

"Alas, that is a question I do not have the answer to, but know this; she spoke highly of you even before she knew you." Iroh said wisely.

"Am I doing the right thing Uncle?" Zuko said attentively.

"That is another question I do not have the answer too. If there is goodness in your heart, then it will be the right thing." With this, Iroh placed a large hand on Zuko's chest.

* * *

Katara walked down the decorated halls beside Sokka and Aang who were wearing typical dress robes in the colour of their nation; Sokka is a blue and silver robe, Aang in orange and gold. Hand in hand with Sokka was Suki, dressed in green. Katara's hands were fiddling with the waist of her robes. A tattooed hand reached out and restricted her hands.

"You look beautiful" Aang reassured her. Katara smiled sheepishly.

"I wonder if Toph made it" Sokka said, craning his neck to look over the heads of bustling people.

"Maybe her mom didn't let her come, I mean, they were way too over protective before, what would change now?" Aang said.

"I wonder she'll wear if she comes to the wedding," Sokka mused. "She wasn't exactly Miss Fancy-Pants before was she?"

Aang snorted. "We haven't seen her for three years, maybe she looks different."

"Come on guys, we better make our way to the alter, the wedding will be starting soon." Katara said, following the crowds of people.

* * *

Toph sat in a palanquin at the end of a large red carpet. Through her feet she could feel hundreds of chairs on either side. The majority of the guests wore red and gold but a lot were wearing their national colours but Toph could not see this. Toph curled her toes and gripped the knees of her dress nervously. Does anybody out there know who it is in here? She wondered.

The voices were starting to silence. Toph was sure the whole lot of them could hear her heart pounding in her chest. A second later, a palanquin bearer stuck his head inside the veils. "Are you ready Ma'am? Your prince a waits at the alter."

Toph nodded once, unable to speak. The palanquin bearer retracted his head and whispered to the other three bearers and once the whole courtyard was silent Toph felt the palanquin rise and began moving. Her heart raced faster and faster. She wanted to run, jump right off the palanquin and race through the mountains and out of the fire nation but as bearers moved forward, she knew it was too late.

* * *

Zuko gulped as the palanquin bearers set down his bride before the steps that were just behind him. They pulled back all of the veils so Toph was sat atop red cushions inside a golden frame. If it were possible, she looked even more beautiful than in her room. He looked at her face and could see she was terrified. She stood up and felt in front of her for the frame which she grabbed unsurely. Zuko hesitated for a second before gracefully marching down the steps. He felt along the ornate golden pole until his fingers met hers. Her hands were slightly trembling. He slowly knelt down and guides her foot to the floor where she would be able to 'see'. Her translucent eyes slipped to Zuko's face almost as though she were looking at him. Her other hand reached out for him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He guided her up the steps towards the Fire Sages as they underwent the ceremony that would bind them together.

* * *

Toph's hand tightened around Zuko's as they continued kneeling on the cushions before the alter. Zuko rubbed soothing circles with his thumb into the back of her hand. The sages were reciting the traditional fire nation wedding vows. Toph sighed and knew she were in safe hands. After all, it was just a title. They could still be friends that just happen to share an exceptionally large house. She could have all the freedom she wanted being a Fire Lady. She wondered for a second if Sokka, Katara and Aang were sat amongst the hundreds of guests. She took a deep breath and concentrated on the circles still being traced onto her soft skin. The Sages were finally concluding the ceremony.

"As tradition, the Prince and Lady Bei Fong will now share a kiss as witness for the spirits, so the spirits can send them good fortune and fertility." One of the Sages said in a gruff voice.

Toph didn't know what the Sage was talking about but she knew what it entailed. She waited for a few seconds until she felt warm breath a few inches from her face. She closed her eyes (even though it made no difference to her) and a second later, a soft pair of lips hovered over hers until they finally pressed gently. At this, the entirety of the guests began applauding and clapping. As Zuko leant back, she put a hand on his face and could feel that he was smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, so, I'm not very good at sex scenes but I hope you enjoy it. Shit's about to get real in the next few chapters :O!.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR.

* * *

**

The sun was almost set now, casting a fiery glow across the now empty courtyard. Zuko and Toph walked hand in hand behind the five Fire Sages towards grand palace. As they approached the large golden doors to the entrance hall, the voices of muffled celebration could be heard from the grand hall. Zuko stopped short.

"Is something wrong my lord?" The oldest Sage asked.

"I would like a moment to speak with m-… My wife." Zuko said.

"Of course Fire Lord Zuko." He said, bowing low and gesturing for the others to follow him ahead. They bustled off inside the grand doors. Zuko turned to Toph, who he hadn't spoken to all night besides exchanging spiritual vows at the altar inside the Spirit temple. She had her head towards the floor. Zuko reached out a hand and lifted up her chin.

"Are you okay, Toph?" He asked.

Toph nodded slowly, her eyes still on the ground. A second later, a tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh… no, don't cry… please" Zuko said desperately, catching the tear.

Toph wiped her sleeve across her face and smiled.

"I'm okay, I'm just a bit… nervous" She said awkwardly, shuffling her feet.

Zuko's cheeks flushed a warm scarlet. "Yeah… me too."

"Really?" Toph said, surprised.

"Of course." Zuko said, ruffling the back of his hair nervously.

"I'm sorry for crying." Toph said.

"Don't be. This must be weird for you but I promise I'll take care of you, not that you need it." Zuko said softly, remembering how mature and strong Toph was three years ago.

"You will?" Toph said, a hint of a smile creeping across her lips.

"Of course I will. You're not just my best friend anymore." He said. Toph remained quiet for a second. "My mom said that this was just a title. That we could still be like we were before…" She mumbled.

"Is that… Is that what you want?" Zuko asked. Toph's unseeing eyes settled on his face.

"Listen sparky. I never cared about anyone my whole life until you bunch of misfits came along, but if I'm being honest, I always liked you the most." She said, punching him hard in the arm.

Zuko smiled for a second. "I always did like you Toph." He whispered, leaning down to place his face a few inches from hers. Toph returned the smile as his the same tingle that had graced her lips earlier came back as Zuko softly pressed his lips to hers. "Maybe like is an understatement."

Toph leaned back a second, a puzzled look on her beautiful face.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"What ever happened to Mai?" Toph asked, her eyes on the floor again.

"She uh… she left. She said I didn't show her any proper affection and I was only interested in becoming a fully-fledged Fire Lord." He said.

"Oh, I heard Katara and Suki say once that she was really pretty even if she was totally depressing." Toph mumbled, turning her head slightly as a piece of hair flopped down in front of her face. Zuko reached out and tucked it behind her pale ear. "I never noticed how beautiful you were after spending all that time with you with your hair covering your face." He said. "You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

Toph smiled and took hold of Zuko's hand. "Let's go inside" She said.

Zuko smiled too and lead her inside after the Fire Sages.

* * *

"Look at that guy! Thinks he's good looking because he has a moustache." Sokka said, rubbing his hairless chin.

"Haven't you gotten over Haru's moustache yet?" Katara said. "It's all you've talked about since we got here."

"Well he just keeps touching it!" Sokka said, his eyes squinted towards the tall figure stood a few feet away conversing with a boy in a wheelchair.

"He's only jealous because he can't grow one" Suki said, smirking.

"SUKI!" Sokka said, as Aang and Katara laughed aloud. "ugh!"

"Oh look! Mr and Mrs Fire just walked in" Sokka said, rapidly changing the subject.

"Come on!" Katara shouted, grabbing Aang's and Sokka's collars and dragging them forward.  
"Zuko!" She called over the heads of guests.

Zuko turned around with Toph on his arm and smiled as his friends came running towards him.

"Hey guys!" Zuko said cheerfully.

"Hey Zuko" Aang said, turning towards Toph and glaring at her.

"I can feel you looking at me Twinkle-Toes and I have to say, even though I can't see you, It's still creepy."

"Toph!" Katara cried, running to throw her arms around Toph. "I didn't recognise you!"

Toph patted Katara's back with her free hand.

"I can't believe you had an arranged marriage!" Katara shouted, half laughing. "Of all the girls in the Earth Kingdom and it were you they sent!"

From behind them, a familiar voice came. "Ah, my sweet nephew!" Iroh smiled, tears in his eyes. He swayed forward, slightly tipsy, and embraced Zuko. Zuko patted him awkwardly. Iroh leaned back and turned to Toph. "And you too! You saved my nephew, even before you were married." He slurred, slumping onto Toph's slight frame to hug her.

"Come on Uncle, maybe we should go get you some hot tea" Zuko said, grabbing his uncle and linking his arm.

"What a splendid idea!" Iroh chuckled.

"I'll meet you later" Zuko said quietly to Toph. "Just ask any maid, they'll get a message to me."

Toph nodded.

"Guy's, can you give me a hand please?" Zuko mouthed to Aang and Sokka. Aang and Sokka, both laughing loudly, wrapped their arms around Iroh and helped chauffer him out of the hall with almost no attention.

"Shall we sit?" Suki said, pointing towards some tables.

Katara, Suki and Toph walked to the corner to sit at one of many, dark wooded tables.

"So, Zuko huh? You're like a queen now." Suki said.

"I guess so." Toph said quietly.

"What's wrong Toph?" Katara asked, her tone becoming motherly like it had all that time ago.

"Nothing" Toph said, fooling neither Katara nor Suki. "I'm just a bit… nervous… for later" She said, her face going a bright red.

"Why? What happens later?" Suki said, half laughing. Katara threw her a dirty look. "Oh…"

"Have you never...?" Suki asked.

"No." Toph said bluntly.

"Well it's… It's nothing to be worried about Toph" Katara reassured her.

"Have you guys… with Aang and Sokka?" Toph asked.

"We have." Suki said.

"Oh Suki, please! I do not need to hear that!" Katara scoffed.

"Please tell me you actually have with Aang!" Suki retorted.

"What! Of course, I just don't feel the need to be so blatant about it!" Katara snarled.

"Will you both shut up?" Toph said.

"Sorry Toph, of course, this is about you after all." Katara muttered, embarrassed. She placed a soft hand on Toph's and gently rubbed it.

"It'll be okay, it's something to look forward to, not be nervous about," Katara reassured her.

"It's not IT that I'm worried about… It's… me." Toph muttered quietly, her face pointed towards her knees.

"Why on earth are you worried about that?" Suki asked, placing a hand on Toph's shoulder.

"I have no idea what I look like. I've heard you two say that Mai is pretty, what if Zuko compares me to her." Toph mumbled.

"Well, in my opinion, Mai is pretty… but you are magnificently beautiful, Toph. Also, are you sure Mai and Zuko… have?" Katara said.

"Oh please, we're all adults here, can we just say sex please?" Suki insisted. Katara threw her another dirty look.

"He hasn't said so… and earlier, he said he was nervous too." Toph said.

"That's a good sign." Katara smiled. "Like I said, it's definitely something to look forward to."

* * *

Iroh was snoozing quietly in a chair at the large table in the maid's and cleaner's kitchen. It was empty at the moment considering everyone in the palace was celebrating Zuko's wedding in the Grand hall. Iroh's hand was grasped loosely around a cup of warm tea, balanced on his round belly. Sokka, Aang and Zuko were also all sat around the table, drinking small cups of alcohol.

"Nobody makes this drink like the fire nation" Sokka said, knocking back a glass and pulling a face at its taste.

"So you and Toph, I'm really happy for you both." Aang said happily, his impish grin spreading across his face. "The monk's always said that love can be found in the most unlikely of places."

"Zuko doesn't LOVE Toph, Aang. They're just marrying so Zuko can stay Fire King." Sokka said, slightly tipsy.

"Lord." Zuko said.

"What?" Sokka said, his eye's becoming unfocused as he poured and slammed back another drink.

"Never mind." Zuko said.

"Is that true Zuko?" Aang asked, his grin completely faded. "I was raised to believe that marriage was all about celebrating your love for each other, not just for personal gain."

"We men, got 'a do what we got 'a do." Sokka slurred, raising another full glass and knocking it back.

"It's not like that." Zuko said. "I always liked Toph… More than just a friend. She and Uncle were the only people that ever believed in me from the start."

"That's beautiful Zuko." Aang said, smiling again though looking over at Iroh who grunted loudly in

His sleep.

Zuko smiled sheepishly. "Maybe we should head back soon."

Sokka began laughing. "I just realised what you're going to be doing tonight."

Zuko looked down awkwardly. "Ha... Yeah." He said.

"You… you have, haven't you?" Sokka slurred.

"N-not exactly." Zuko mumbled.

"But you were with Mai for like… EVER!" He laughed.

"Sokka!" Aang said, frowning. "It's none of our business."

"Thank you Aang." Zuko said.

"You're right, you're right." Sokka said, wiping a tear from his cheek. "So you nervous buddy?

Becoming a Fire Lord and a man all in the same day."

"Shut up Sokka!" Aang shouted.

"A little." Zuko said.

"It'll be fine." Sokka said. "I was fine with Suki… more than fine actually."

Aang slapped a hand to his forehead leaving a slight red mark by his arrow. He shook his head at

Sokka.

"I'll worry about it later." Zuko said, standing up. "Do you think Uncle will be all right here alone?"

"I think he'll sleep through the night," Aang laughed. "It's Sokka I'm worried about."

"Hey!" Sokka said, standing up unsteadily. Aang looped his arm around Sokka's and began walking back through the kitchen and out the door with Zuko following suit.

* * *

"The guys are back." Katara said. "Oh my god, is_ Sokka_ drunk!"

Suki sighed and got up to link Sokka's other arm.

"Aang, will you help me carry him to our room?" She asked. Aang nodded and told Katara he would meet her upstairs as they began to drag a singing Sokka through the crowds of dancing people.

Katara looked at Zuko and smiled awkwardly and then back to Toph.

"Maybe I should go and help them" Katara said. She wanted to wink at Toph but she knew she couldn't see the gesture so she squeezed her shoulder gently as she stood up. "Congratulations for you both." She said and followed the others.

Toph sat for what seemed like hours listening to the festive music and chatter. After a while, Zuko spoke. "Do you want to get out of here?" He said.

"Yeah, good idea sparky, the festivities are giving me a headache." Toph said, following Zuko through the crowds. What should have been a quick journey through the hall took about twenty minutes as the guests congratulated them on the way out. They finally made it onto the grand staircase that led many floors up, to the royal rooms. The hallways were almost silent and were lit dimly with soft sconces. Zuko's bedroom doors were large and ornate looking. He pushed them open to let Toph in. She walked over to the bed and sat on it, grabbing one of the many pillows and holding it on her lap. She heard the door close and then felt the bed sink beside her as Zuko sat down. The silence hung between them for a while as Toph's hands played with the tassels on the pillow. Zuko watched her for a long while until he finally spoke. "Are you okay?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." She mumbled.

"About?..." Zuko asked.

"Just, like I said, my mom… she said all I would have to do is marry you and that would be it… then what those fire sage guys said… I'm just… worried." Toph said honestly.

"What are you worried about?"

"Because… in case… with Mai…" She muttered.

"I never did with Mai…" Zuko said.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, that was one of the reasons why I think she left. I just never felt that connected with her." Zuko said. "I liked her a lot but I didn't love her. In fact, I liked it a lot more when I was with the Avatar gang." He said, his cheeks turning crimson.

"What if she comes back?" Toph asked, directing her unseeing eyes towards Zuko's.

"Her loss." He mumbled as he stared into the translucent grey. "I have you now…"

He put a hand on her face and she smiled slightly. He moved the pillow off her lap and placed his other hand on her hip. He felt her tremble as he leaned in to kiss her passionately on the lips. She kissed him back with enthusiasm as he picked her up from the edge of the bed and laid her down in the centre, climbing on top of her to kiss her again. A warm sensation travelled through Zuko as Toph's hands grabbed at the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He quickly pulled the tie on her robes and opened them revealing her pale skin covered only by a short, thinly netted under dress. He pulled off her outer robes and looked down on her perfectly curved body. Zuko had only ever seen Toph in baggy clothes. The shape of her body had shown how much she had grown. Toph's hands slipped to the golden clasps on Zuko's robes and expertly unbuttoned them. She pulled it off in seconds leaving him in just silky under-trousers. Zuko ran his hands up Toph's thighs and up her body as he kissed her more-so. Toph's hands found themselves on Zuko's neck as she gently moved them to his face. Zuko gasped, pulling his face away as her hand met his scar. He stared down at her, his heart still pounding as she gently stroked it. A feeling of admiration and love flowed through him as he stared at the thoughtful look she had on her face. She leant forward and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him again. Zuko pulled her underdress over her head leaving her lying completely naked before him. Her porcelain cheeks blushed as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on." He whispered in her ear, pulling her arms from around herself. She smiled and used her feet to push his trousers down and off his ankles. Her hands explored his back until they were firmly clasped around his backside. Zuko's lips trailed down her jawline and onto her neck as her breathing became more rattled with nerves. She opened her legs a little wider as Zuko leant forward and pushed against her. Her breath caught in her throat. The sound made Zuko's heart skip a beat. He began moving backwards and forwards slowly, marvelling in the closeness of their bodies. It was as though she was carved to fit him. Toph began to moan quietly in sync with Zuko as he began thrusting faster. His pulse was racing and it seemed to him that his body felt a thousand degrees hotter than when he was fire bending. They rocked together in bliss for what seemed like hours until finally their breathing both reached a rapid pace and their bodies shook as they both came at the same time. Zuko panted as he flopped down beside Toph on the bed. "Oh my-" he said breathlessly.

"If I'd of known back then that this is what would become of us…" Toph breathed.

Zuko turned on his side and kissed the tip of her nose, an elated feeling in his chest.

"I hope it was-"

"It was perfect." Toph said.

"I could get used to this loving side of you." Zuko said.

Toph pushed Zuko onto his back and put her head on his chest as he put his arm around her. With his other arm he pulled a large furry blanket over them. Within seconds, Toph's breath was rattled with sleep as Zuko marvelled at her beauty. He closed his eyes for a second and feel straight to sleep, comforted by the warmth of Toph's body on his.


End file.
